Roh'vok, de 'Annihilator'
Roh’vok is a young Gurubashi troll with the self-proclaimed title of ‘De Annihilator’, who has dedicated his life to restore the former glory of the Gurubashi empire and end the lives of all of the lesser races of the Alliance. Backstory “De Loa be havin’ plans for me, mon’. I be da one killin’ dem fanatics and ‘priests’ in ol’ Zul’Gurub. With ‘deir blessins, and de might of me promised weapon, Zin’rokh, I shall be da hero de Loa sang to me mothah when I was young. I shall be da one, to bring our empiyah back to its formah glory.” ' ' Born from a priestess of Shirvallah and a warrior of the Gurubashi empire, Vok’s birth was praised by his mother. For years she had been told by the Loa that she would give birth to the greatest warrior of this generation, the one who would rally the Gurubashi trolls and reclaim all of Stranglethorn for the trolls. That he would be the one to lay siege upon Stormwind and line the heads of all of the Alliance upon the walls of Zul’Gurub in the name of the Loa. For years she paraded this idea to the other trolls. But for the other trolls, she was a mad woman. She was known as a wild practitioner of the Voodoo, and in an attempt at a new formula for a mind-slave serum, her mind was twisted instead. She immediately gave Vok the prefix, ‘Roh’, meaning ‘End’ in the troll language, when he was birthed. As a child, Roh’vok was kept under a constant eye by his mother. At all times he must be watched, he must be constantly praying to the Loa, he must not be harmed. If he were to die, the Gurubashi would have no hope. So his mother thought. He was taught about the Loa. About the wars between the trolls and the other tribes and of the Alliance. He was taught about the great weapons that lie within Zul’Gurub that he would one day wield. It was through these teachings that he learned his culture and his future. But it was through these constant chains that Roh’vok was severely lacking in his skills as a warrior. He never brawled, fought, or hunted. His knowledge and appreciation for the Loa were bar none compared to the other young trolls. But his faith in the Loa was not enough to make him the warrior he was destined to be by his mother. It was on one night where Roh’vok snuck into the central temple in the middle of Zul’Gurub and attempted to steal the legendary sword, Zin’Rokh, the sword that his mother said he was named after. He slipped onto the central island and climbed the great ziggurat. At the peak, he saw a horrible sight. Old Atal’ai priests were commencing a ritual in the name of Hakkar, and his visage was slowly beginning to form. Roh’vok fled the temple and returned to his home, where he informed his mother and father of what was occuring. They ignored him, and his mother got angry that he left the home and dared sneak into the holy central temple. In the morning, the priests of Atal’ai finished their ritual, and the city of Zul’Gurub fell silent as their priests flooded the streets, and Hakkar’s presence and influence changed the people. Roh’vok fled the city, and went to the Horde encampment of Grom’gol. He hid in the shadows until the flying Zeppelin arrived, and left for Duotaur. He arrived at the Darkspear village and begged with the members of the Darkspear to let him join the Horde and to fight the Alliance and the upcoming threat of the Blood God. The Darkspear tribe initially threatened him with death, but an old Witch Doctor saw something else within him. A possible hope for the future? A terrible warrior that would bring the downfall of empires? Or perhaps he was meant to be nothing after all. He was taken in reluctantly, and he spent a few years learning from the Darkspear and the art of being a warrior. Appearance and Physical Traits Roh’vok is young for a troll. At the age of 24, Roh’vok is quite slender and skinny for a troll of Gurubashi origin. This may be due to his lack of proper muscle growth as a child, or simply genetics. Roh’vok arches his back like the Darkspear trolls when around them and other races of the Horde. Facepaint of various colors and designs are ever-present on Roh’vok’s face. Commonly, he uses Greens or Reds in his face paint as a homage to his tribe. Long yellow-orange hair tied in a long braid runs down his back and nearly reaches the ground. His tusks are lined with holes, prepared as a child for when he can hang the bones of his enemies on them. Character Traits The constant rambling and teachings of his mother got to his head. Roh’vok truly believes himself to be the future savior of the Gurubashi tribe, and his young spunk and attitude only help to drive him further. Roh’vok is arrogant and cocky when he fights, boasting and laughing when he has the upper hand, but frightful when the odds are stacked against him. While he has high respect for the Loa and their teachings, as well as his leaders and Warlords, he will often mock, ignore, or disrespect other tribe members whom he sees as lesser, weak, or a mistake. Misc Upon his travels, he traveled to Ratchet and learned from the Goblins about their ways of Engineering. Seeing the mechanisms, explosives, and life-altering tools of the Goblins and Gnomes, Roh’vok saw these tools as a blessing from his Loa and begun to seek the ways of Engineering as a tool to help him fulfill his destiny. Roh’vok’s favorite Loa is Shirvallah. Not only was it his mother’s Loa, but Shirvallah also represents strength, a characteristic Roh’vok looks up to. Roh’vok gave himself the title, ‘The Annihilator’ as part of his own name and of the sword Zin’Rokh. Due to the part of his name ‘Roh’ roughly meaning ‘End’, he wanted to give his own title a little more flare, and made ‘The Annihilator’. Out of Character ' '''Roh’vok is played by UncleMuscles#8508 on Discord. ' '''This character is a work in progress and more will be added as time moves forward. If met in-game, feel free to walk-up and do some minor RolePlaying. If you wish to do anything big, please whisper and check to see if it’s okay. Anything such as questing or dungeoning will be OOC unless otherwise stated. Category:Characters Category:Troll